Transportation devices have contained motors in the past. Certain limitations of these prior art motors have been realized. One of these limitations is that engines operate at a relatively high speed (e.g. 5,000 to 10,000 revolutions per minute) while wheels on vehicles operate at much lower speeds (e.g. a 26-inch bicycle wheel may operate at 100 revolutions per minute).